<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Rapidly by Teapot (LINRAN)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579203">Fall Rapidly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot'>Teapot (LINRAN)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高速坠入</p><p>当你闭眼，当另一个世界逐渐崩溃，我的灯塔，我的终点，我多元宇宙中独一无二的爱人，我将不顾一切向你奔跑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我是说，从那以后，再没人见过他了是吗？<br/>“等等，该死的这个魔法阵怎么回事，停下！我说停下！啊，不行，见鬼，我把灵魂卖给你行了吧！所以现在，立刻，停下！！！”<br/>“喂，天才……你不用这样。”金发蓝眼的恶魔无奈地从那个停止的黑色漩涡中走出来，“为什么要做这种事？！”<br/>“别露出那种表情，嘿，放松点儿——我投降，行吧，”宇宙警察举起双手，“难道我能再一次，眼睁睁地看着你消失吗？”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴里艾伦消失那天给地球留下的最后影像，是一道红色电光跨过赤道，接着消失得无影无踪，中城在漫长的沉默后有了新的守护者，而总是到访的绿光也换了个人，蝙蝠侠在会议上宣布了这个消息，参加葬礼的人很少，仪式在寂静中结束，没有人流泪。<br/>
也没有人再回看。<br/>
“他已经不在了，”蝙蝠侠一如既往地用阴沉的语气说道，“你比谁都清楚。”<br/>
哈尔乔丹没有回应这句话，他在星辰之间飞了几圈，“Barry会回来的，”哈尔对自己说，“我比谁都清楚。”</p><p>他此后没再休过假，正义联盟能呼叫的“那个”绿灯侠也变成了凯尔，尽管凯尔有时候从地球回来会用奇怪的眼神偷看他——哈尔发现得了，当然——但最终也没有人过来拍着他的肩膀说些什么，他不需要那种安慰，谁都知道，他需要继续履行自己的职责，包括调解一颗小小星球的争端，一个长得像剥开的橘子似的奇怪星球，哈尔要说自己解决得非常完美，除了这里有个小团体想要召唤恶魔。<br/>
不是康斯坦丁负责的那个区块，灯戒扫描的结果仅仅告诉他这是一个已经启动——且无法终止——的召唤阵，所以哈尔在收拾了那些面目狰狞地扑向他并大喊“你不能破坏计划”的奇怪人物之后，决定站在原地等那只召唤生物自己出来，并为那只——无论是谁想要扰乱秩序都不会被允许——“恶魔”准备了巨大的绿色锤子。<br/>
等待的时间长到令人窒息，这可能表示了被召唤者的强大——随便，绿灯侠漫不经心地想，只要他一冒头就会被我揍回老家，夹杂着电光的金色线条在地上滋滋地扭动起来，哈尔想，我准备好了。<br/>
闪电和白雾中传出振聋发聩的吼声，“是谁胆敢召唤我！等等？”对方不置可否的评价起来，“天呐怎么是外星球我好不容易攒够年假所以老板到底把法阵藏到什么书里去了我快窒息了，氧气面罩！哈，有了，现在让我看看是谁……”这轻快的语气让哈尔产生了一些幻觉，他试图用灯戒过滤掉刚才吸入的白雾，但返回的报告显示那里边没有任何致幻成分，哈尔因此迟疑地没有让他具像化的锤子砸下去，这给了他机会听完白雾里那个影子的话，“哦，见鬼，我最好没有在做梦……哈尔？”<br/>
这种语气让哈尔感觉自己陷入了粘稠而迟缓的蛛网里，他哑着嗓子叫出那个五年未见，早就消失在这个世界上的人名：“巴里…？这不可能，听着，我不管你用什么手段窃取了我的记忆，但你竟敢冒用他的名字！”绿灯侠的锤子终于砸了下去，“你怎么敢！！！”<br/>
白雾里的影子几乎是瞬间就跳了起来，哈尔乔丹发现对方速度极快，敏捷型恶魔，嗯？他开始准备一个陷阱，一个能够将这该死的恶魔永久囚禁的笼子……“哈尔！等一下！我只有二十秒的时间留在这个空间了所以你最好听完我要说的话，我在跑回来的时候困在时间流里最后被暴怒的撒旦塞进地狱这是我打白工的第一百年了我刚刚申请回这个宇宙过年假才在召唤阵那儿排到队总之我……哦等等我该回去了，这儿没有人能给我灵魂所以我不能留在……”对方的声音戛然而止，哈尔乔丹悲哀的发现即使离那会儿已经过去了五年，他也能清晰地分辨出速跑者的声音，这是真的，他的心开始狂跳，这个是真的！<br/>
“巴里，巴里艾伦，等等，嘿，别走！！！”他急切地冲进那片雾里想要拽住些什么，那个正在消失的身影，那张脸，哈尔能看到属于自己“曾经”最好的搭档的脸，英勇无畏的绿灯侠作出决定只需要0.1秒，他抓着巴里的手使劲往外扯，对方朝他笑笑，“这没用的，哈尔，我很高兴还能再见到你——已经一百年了，我……很想你。”<br/>
“等等，该死的这个魔法阵怎么回事，停下！我说停下！啊，不行，见鬼，我把灵魂卖给你行了吧！所以现在，立刻，停下！！！”哈尔简直无法忍受这些破事了，他唯一能想到的就是自己要把闪电侠留下来，那个闪电侠，他的……巴里艾伦。<br/>
“喂，天才……你不用这样。”金发蓝眼的恶魔无奈地从那个停止的黑色漩涡中走出来，“为什么要做这种事？！”<br/>
“别露出那种表情，嘿，放松点儿——我投降，行吧，”宇宙警察没多思考便举起双手，“难道我能再一次，眼睁睁地看着你消失吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“蝙蝠翅膀真是不能更老套了，”哈尔好奇地碰了碰恶魔背后支棱起来的蝠翼，“我是说，难道你们想抢走老蝙蝠的工作？”<br/>巴里无奈地把哈尔的手打开，他们正在去哈尔的下一个任务地点的路上，“别摸了，真的，工作需要，就跟你们总是在发绿光一样……我想这或许是某种身份认同的必要因素吧，毕竟，”曾经的极速者耸耸肩，“大部分文化里的恶魔形象都有翅膀。”<br/>他们默契地没有谈那些消失的时间，那些失去彼此，孤独又漫长的岁月，巴里什么都不问，哈尔也说不清，他好像还陷在那种迟缓的情绪里，直到巴里担心地用手肘碰了碰他的小臂，“咳，这几年……你怎么样？”</p><p>哈尔乔丹看过很多电影和现实悲喜剧，但从未有这样一个瞬间让他哑口无言，原本汹涌澎湃的情感突然安静下来，像是再没什么话可说那样，他叹了口气，“听着，我真的很高兴你回来了，Barry。”<br/>“哪怕代价是你的灵魂吗？”金发恶魔有些生气地将双臂环绕在胸前，“天才，如果我知道你要随便定下这种契约，你知道我不会允许的……”对方像是很久以前那样用蓝色的眼睛瞪着他，“你不该这样轻易地相信我，也不能……”哈尔决意要打断他，“相信一个恶魔？”绿灯侠冷了脸，“如果这能把你带回来，”他咬着牙说，“巴里艾伦，如果能把你带回来，我甚至可以把灵魂卖给你的上司——在我死后。”<br/>“我不是随便定下契约的，”哈尔盯着他，“你的幻影无时无刻不在提醒我究竟是在什么时间失去了你，每个夜晚，巴里，每个晚上我都会想起你消失前留下的红色电光，我甚至没来得及再见到你……如果那是一只真正的恶魔，我会用灵魂做筹码把你从死神手里换回来的。”<br/>我开始恐惧，哈尔还记得他再次听见巴里的声音时灵魂深处泛起的恐惧，他从未感到那样无力，尤其是巴里的身体开始消失的时候，“我很想你。”听听，他是否愿意为此付出一切？他愿意，哈尔想，那是我最好的朋友，我甚至…我不可能再一次让他消失了。<br/>“总而言之，”哈尔回过神来的时候恶魔正在做最后的解释，“我会在实现你真正的愿望之后才离开，你懂的，工作需要。”<br/>他发现巴里带着氧气面罩的样子怪好笑的。</p><p>“恶魔一般不接外派任务……我还没杀过人，但真的，单是想到能回来就让我失去理智，我甚至觉得自己可能会直接撕碎召唤者然后跑回家去…太漫长了，辗转在好几个宇宙里，实现那些压根不可能或是扭曲的愿望还要听别人惨叫，我是说，我实在不适合做这份工作，但休假需要的业绩太高了……如果你真的许愿要带我回来，他们可能会塞给你一个长成我的样子的怪物，召唤到的人是我实在说明你很幸运，Hal，我感激这份幸运。”巴里断断续续地给他讲了那些他无缘参与的故事，他们一起经过黯淡或明亮的几颗星球，巴里甚至用上了那对翅膀——超酷，哈尔觉得如果自己只有十岁，他会非常想要这么一个朋友的，“如果你的愿望不够精确，恶魔会找到其中的漏洞然后——总之你不会得到自己想要的那些，或者以非常扭曲的方式实现它。”巴里不太习惯地拍了拍翅膀，“比如说你想要找到我，他们可能会把你抛到混乱的时间流，我被困的那个地方，你会看到我一遍又一遍地跑过去……接着他们就能要走你的灵魂了。”<br/>“死亡甚至不能将我们分开，”他的直觉总是那样敏锐，哈尔顺着蛛丝马迹找到那个结论，“这想法真的让我高兴起来了，my boy。”<br/>巴里叹了口气，“没错，天才，你的灵魂归我了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这意味着我再也不用担心死亡了？”绿灯侠突然想到更远的地方，“也就是说，在我面临死亡的时候，你总会落在我身边对吧？”<br/>“第一，我一点儿也不想你死，第二，哈尔，这世界上多得是连灵魂一起毁灭的办法，所以答应我……不要轻易送死，以及是，我希望自己能及时赶到，第三，我不会让你死的。”巴里瞪着他，“现在，你该去——我不知道你的任务内容是什么，需要回避还是？我可以跟在旁边看吗？”<br/>“绿灯任务，无关人员速速离开——！”哈尔笑着瞥了他一眼，“随便你，想看就看吧。”巴里摇摇头：“你知道我‘相当’遵纪守法的。”他迅速地化成一缕轻烟消失了。<br/>哈尔几乎是在巴里烟消云散的瞬间感到窒息，即使灯戒完全可以保证他的呼吸正常——不，不，不，这相当于一场梦吗？他难以想象巴里又如同之前那些挥之不去唤之不来的幻象一样随意地消失了，深刻的恐惧如潮水般再度席卷而来淹没了他，甚至让他的戒指不再稳固，他小心地，低声呼唤那个名字，“Barry？Bar——Bear？你还在么？”<br/>“在，”和以往全然不同的是巴里的声音回复了他，“我以为还是回避比较好？你没事吧，我感觉到你的心跳有些太快了——冷静，Hal，我只是可以藏在你的影子里。”<br/>“答应我，Bar，”哈尔接近崩溃的心跳逐渐平稳起来，“不要再从我的视线范围以内消失了。”<br/>重新出现在哈尔眼前的恶魔奇怪地看了他一眼，“不，当然不会，你召唤了我，我是不会在没有许可的情况下离开的——正规公司，懂吗，遵纪守法。”</p><p>没有攻击能打中烟雾构成的恶魔，哈尔感觉有些不习惯——在很久以前，他们还并肩作战的时候，哈尔会注意到巴里的影子，速跑者偶尔会需要一些帮助，而他们总是亲密无间，根本不必把话说出口，现在哈尔只需要照顾自己了，他甚至忍不住去看巴里那边的情况——巨大的章鱼触手贴在他构建的护盾上，一，二，三，哈尔听到一声碎响，他护住了脸————什么也没发生，他睁开眼睛，发现自己正被早前谈论过的蝠翼拢在其中，巴里的声音从他身后传来，“注意点儿，天才，”对方把翅膀收回去，“在战斗里不该分心……我以为这是你对我说的？”<br/>“现在，如果你不介意，就给我权限替你解决掉这只黏糊糊的大章鱼吧。”金发恶魔朝他招手。<br/>棒极了，哈尔忍不住吹了个口哨，“请，这绝对是我的幸运日。”<br/>巴里的战斗方式相比从前改变了不少，哈尔猛地想起召唤阵上流淌的金色闪电——那是神速力溅起的光，他仔细地描绘巴里踏着电光将章鱼的脑袋割开的图景，还有熟悉的红色龙卷风，早前一直惴惴不安的心终于落到实处，这确实不是什么伪装成巴里艾伦的恶魔，这就是……‘那个’巴里艾伦。</p><p>“所以你想试试绿灯军团的食堂或者宇宙边缘的酒吧吗？”<br/>“哦，考虑到我还没忘记你曾经对军团伙食的抱怨——我选酒吧。”巴里伸手在自己头上迅速地揉搓了一通，“但我还顶着两个角……呃，这有点奇怪吧？”<br/>“你甚至有两个角？！！!”哈尔简直要快乐得叫起来了，他毫不介怀地飘过去看了一眼，那两支小小的，像是石头一般的迷你尖角正在巴里金色的发丝间恬静地躺着，像是一直都在那样——哈尔也不知道这一系列形容词是打哪儿来的，但他完全被细碎的惊喜击中了，“这是我今天遇到第二好的事，第一好是从那个漩涡里把你弄出来（“事实上你把灵魂都卖给我了，记得吗？”巴里试图提醒他），没人会看见的！宇宙里多得是奇奇怪怪的生物，就算有颗星球上住满了小恶魔也未可知，所以你放心地跟我去酒吧好了，在这儿我多少还有点钱。”<br/>“那些没法兑换成美元的宇宙货币？”巴里眨眨眼，“虽然我在各界穿梭了一百年，但真的，哈尔，这将是我经历过最好的一天了。”<br/>“你确实记得所有我们说过的话，是吗？”<br/>“困在时间流的那段时间里我几乎就要忘记了，是这些记忆不停地提醒，近乎大喊大叫地重复我的名字，我才想得起自己究竟在朝什么方向跑。”那段极其漫长又折磨的时光，他踩着时间线的键盘来回跳跃，却压根找不到自己的出口，直到有人被他造成的干扰弄烦了——他被丢到更加黑暗的地方。<br/>那些痛苦嚎叫的亡魂，永不熄灭的鬼火，扭曲畸形的怪物——他曾经被迫和最大的恶棍绑在一起，见到要毁灭世界的阴谋被铺开又遭到掐灭，也被行径奇诡的盗贼召唤出来，从幽暗的夜里夺走某个城市的心脏，甚至和爱好尸体的——呕，巴里真不想在这种时刻回忆起那些事，比起他的历任客户，哈尔，他从前到现在最好的朋友，绝对是这个世界上最美好的人物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“有兴趣说说……嗯，你的工作吗？”哈尔在说出口的瞬间就后悔了，他拿着一杯冲撞柠檬佐蜜蜡奶酪，浅金色的小气泡正在他的杯子里吱哇乱叫，而巴里拿的则是他倾情推荐的熔岩摇摆彩虹糖，一种偏甜的特饮，特色是有真正的液态岩浆做底，遗憾的是人类无法消化这种物质——恶魔可以。所以当巴里面不改色地喝下去时哈尔甚至在心里哇哦了一声，他的挚友完全成了另一种生物，彻底地改变了，哈尔意识到巴里既不是那个无法飞行的闪电侠，也不是中城CSI的法证官，虽然一如既往，他善良又温柔，依然如此关心身边的一切，但巴里的外在已经——他需要适应一下。<br/>不管怎么样，你跟我总是一对儿。哈尔记起巴里曾经对他说过的话，所以这些改变算什么呢，他找到了自己的挚友，巴里回来了，像是他对星辰许的愿那样，他们总是一对儿，是他召唤出了巴里，哈尔不想让自己去思考巴里经历了什么，多半很糟糕，他的心情就像融化的蜜蜡奶酪一样沉浸在柠檬汽水里。<br/>巴里显然没有被那个问句冒犯到，但哈尔能观察到他脸上一闪而逝的忧伤，显然那些日子并不意味着巴里拥有了太多希望，“我没想过要放弃，”巴里趴在酒吧用透明水母悬丝制作的台面上，梦呓般地，“你知道，有点像卖保险，永远在敲门，虽然更多时候是客户把你拽出去，传送门会在任何时候打开，睡觉的时候，洗澡的时候，我发觉大部分同事都不需要睡眠，他们喜爱灵魂的尖叫，而我本质还是一个……凡人？刚开始很难习惯，但过了前十年也就，麻木了，尤其是他们告诉我可以回来的时候。神速力在某种意义上是种祝福，也就是说在其他情况下可能会变成诅咒，成为恶魔本身就是一种诅咒，所以这两种不同的——天，我要怎么描述，总之他们纠缠不休，到现在也没有停下来的意思。啊……好像说得太多了，抱歉，我真的很久没跟人交流了，你呢？哈尔，你还好吗，各种意义上？”<br/>“一个难题，各种意义上，我……我很久没有回过地球了，军团生活，你也知道的，如果我们也有业绩的话我可能是年度第一？就，像你看到的那样，宇宙维稳行动什么的。”哈尔磕磕巴巴地想要给自己找到一些好看的修饰语，但这所有的努力都终结在巴里伸过来搂住他的臂弯中，哈尔猛喝了一大口还在尖叫的金色饮料，“一团乱麻，我……”“你做得足够了，”巴里制止了他的自我批评，“不需要这么刻薄地评价自己，听着，哈尔，我显然没有机会见证你这些年的生活，但你一定做得很好——考虑到刚才我们还完成了一个暴揍奇怪章鱼的任务，所以？”巴里脸上浮现出相当好看的笑容来，“你介意陪我回一趟中城吗？”<br/>“我得承认自己想要逃避，哈尔，离开了那么久……但我已经受够了逃离一切了，正视自己的心没有想象中那么难，所以我邀请你，或是向你寻求帮助，我的雇主，Hal，你是否有空？”<br/>哈尔就是在这个时刻意识到，一直萦绕在巴里身周那陌生又熟悉的气息，让他苦苦思考的感觉究竟来自何方，他想自己应该在一代闪电侠身上见过这个，这种宽容又淡然的态度，像是条难以逾越的的鸿沟横卧在他们之间，他们互相错过的，无缘见证的时光终究带来了一些陌生的空气，哈尔并未因此感到恐慌，他想，绿灯侠总是直面问题不是么。<br/>“好。”他答应了，“前提是再让我摸摸那两支角——！”<br/>“嘿！哈尔！”巴里无奈地躲过他的手，“不要在公众场合做这种事！”<br/>“所以私下可以？”哈尔调笑着收回自己的手，“我开始期待了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这趟飞行花了差不多半个月的时间，巴里拥有充足的机会向哈尔展示那些全新的能力，而哈尔悄悄地作弊了，他用灯戒记录了那些片段，比如巴里展开那双大大的蝠翼，或是巴里给他看各种烟雾构成的图像，还有巴里的虎牙——等等，是否混进了奇怪的东西？“但我真的可以靠这个吸收一些力量，”在星环边缘完全像个天使似的恶魔笑着对他说，“我想这来源于不切实际的吸血鬼幻想。”哦，中城大天使，哈尔抑制不住地想到那些新闻里用来描述闪电侠的片段，完全正确，他在某个时候彻底领悟到为何中城人民曾如此地信赖，厚爱他们的闪电侠，看看那双湛蓝的眼睛，如果恶魔都这样，地狱何愁没有业务呢？<br/>“所以，考虑到你目前正跟我绑定着，有什么特别的功能吗，我是说，你们会为召唤的源头做些什么？”“撕碎他们，”巴里冷酷无情地列举出同事的行为，“弱小者当场毙命，强大者若能收服恶魔，将得到一个看起来忠诚的朋友，实际上他每天都在计划如何让你扭曲又不体面地消失在这世界上——越快越好，你懂吗，这就是业绩的来源。”<br/>”Wow，我以为你之前强调过‘遵纪守法’？”“没错，这就是为什么我花了那么久才搞定了7个人……相较于其他敢于召唤恶魔的人，他们真是活得太久了。”“所以事实上只有你是‘遵纪守法’的。”哈尔一针见血地戳穿了他，“不，我只是…在这方面做得有些太好了。”<br/>天使，哈尔再次捂住了脸，“我觉得你真的不适合这个职业……”<br/>“谢谢，我也这样觉得。”巴里非常同意他的观点。<br/>熔岩摇摆彩虹糖成了巴里在宇宙里第二喜爱的饮品，当他们回到2814扇区的时候，菠萝味的岩浆让巴里大吃一惊，“我可不知道自己的老家有这种特产。”他高高兴兴地一饮而尽，“不过还是中城那家巧克力酱甜甜圈最好。”“小熊，你以前可不能喝掉大杯的液态岩浆，”哈尔试图把巴里从幻想里拽出来，“不过能跟你来这儿喝一杯真是太好了，我很愿意做你的僚机——如果你想试试搭讪落地窗尽头那位女士的话。”<br/>“如果你想，”巴里在吃炸尖叫洋葱圈的间隙抽出一秒告诉他，“我可以帮你这个忙。”哈尔发誓自己看到巴里朝他暧昧地笑了笑，“毕竟，我是你的恶魔嘛，甜心。”<br/>“哦——这可太肉麻了。”“我还有更超过的，你知道入职培训吗，我天，这种恶心的甜言蜜语居然也需要培训，我能说上一整天……”“把那个会害羞的天使还给我！”哈尔忍不住大叫起来，“我可完全没想到你还能用这张脸说出超越‘我会生气’的恶劣语言。”<br/>“拜托，你不能要求别人总是纯白无暇——尤其是他比你大了快一百岁的时候。”<br/>“停下，Bar，我快控制不住自己的脑子了。”<br/>“咳，麻烦来一碗高分子疑问果冻！牛奶味就好，谢谢。”巴里毫不客气地继续下单，“我会把你欠我的房租全吃回来，”他说，“这机会真是太难得了。”<br/>投喂像巴里这样的恶魔绝对赏心悦目，哈尔不知道什么时候听人说过神速力一系吃东西都像仓鼠似的，没错，他着迷地看着巴里把那些奇形怪状的甜点塞进嘴里，明明那么像仓鼠却又有种诡异的优雅——巴里其实吃得并不快，他只是，非常具有连续性，哈尔想，他的目光随着巴里的手把勺子放进嘴里，放下，又拿起来，再次塞进嘴里，“至少我终于能请你吃饭了。”“没错，”巴里含含糊糊地回应他，“而且你还不必担心自己被刷爆的信用卡。”<br/>这可真是难得的，让哈尔觉得军团工资其实挺高的时刻了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>轻微超蝙情节</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不出意料——蝙蝠侠真的知道一切，虽然瞭望塔上闪电侠的出入许可还开放着让人有些感动，但尴尬的是你俩一进门就看见两个熟人坐在圆桌边上，蝙蝠侠半点没跟他们客气：“灯侠，考虑到你已经五年没有返回地球——”有事吗，哈尔能读到那句潜台词，但他更意外的是布鲁斯并没有提到他身边的…如果布鲁斯看见了，他一定不会问这个问题，所以说哪儿又出了情况？在哈尔用疑惑的目光扫视的时候蝙蝠侠说了下一句话：“我听见闪电的身份认证被触发了，所以说，人？幽灵？还是别的形式？”<br/>正义联盟里的部分成员大约对此有些见怪不怪了，哈尔发现自己没有办法回答这个问题，他求助地看向身边的巴里，“我最好还是别出现，”巴里如常地站在他身边，“考虑到恶魔确实属于见之不详的类型。”<br/>“好极了，”超人的语气里甚至带着点儿无奈，“是有什么新品种的幻觉能导致人跟空气交流吗？这不是个好主意，也许你先给他弄个全身扫描之类的……”“等等，”蝙蝠侠迅速打断了他，“数据显示他身边的空间有轻微扭曲……”“那就不需要分析了，”超人站起身来，“Hal，也许你可以单独把……先展示给我看？”<br/>“我觉得这勉强可行。”巴里在他耳边说道，“好吧，如果你也觉得可以——”哈尔发现事情的发展真的像脱缰野马一样跑到银河系外了。<br/>“还是让我向Bruce解释吧。”他们此刻正飘在云层中央，超人显然对此没有任何准备——哈尔不该要求任何人为此有所准备，所以最终是巴里打破了漫长的沉默。“很高兴见到你回来了。”超人干巴巴地说道，“如果你确实是他的话。”</p><p>“虽然不能阻止你这样做，但我们也许能找到更好的解决方式……”蝙蝠侠和巴里走出那扇门的时候还有些未完的争论，奇怪的是这次更强硬的一方换成了巴里，“我意已决，”他说，“非常感谢那些帮助，Bruce，你永远是我的朋友。”哈尔能听见蝙蝠侠淡淡地叹气，他不知道巴里究竟怎么解决了这件事，巴里和布鲁斯关系一直不错——所以连闪电侠的死讯都是由蝙蝠侠宣布的。从细枝末节中很难描述出整体的脉络，没有一个制高点能让哈尔把事情弄清楚，但他已经能想到有东西被巴里妥善地藏起来了。或许非常重要，或许毫无意义，可巴里能和布鲁斯讨论这件事，哪怕目前看来布鲁斯并不赞成，这让哈尔稍微有些——停下，布鲁斯，我不要你的卡。<br/>“有问题就签我的名，”蝙蝠侠在传送之前转过身，“虽然我不认为会有。”<br/>超人看起来是更茫然的那个，不过他有在为巴里的回归感到高兴，哈尔能看出来，“你知道怎么找我。”听听，这样的承诺——他的思维发散因为巴里站起来而停下了，“天才，”恶魔略有些迷茫地问他，“我们去哪儿住？”</p><p>比起波澜壮阔不拘小节的宇宙生活，地球上的琐事就是他们在一个灰尘满天飞的旧房子里试图搞卫生的罪魁祸首。“我以为你会想叫个清洁公司什么的。”巴里忍不住开口，但哈尔以这明明是你自己的公寓作为理由放弃了选择权。所以巴里在忍无可忍之后抓住了哈尔的肩膀，“听我说，要非常仔细地听，”恶魔用蝠翼将灰尘暂时隔绝在外，“我现在告诉你正确的许愿方法，千万不要念错字，也不能分神，等你记清楚，就看着我的眼睛把愿望念出来。”<br/>“然后？”<br/>“免费的全屋清洁，我猜，你总得要求些什么才能让契约维持下去。”<br/>为了不让愿望被扭曲哈尔需要背下接近一百字，带有各种精确描述，堪称学术论文模版的愿望，这着实不容易，谁会想到连地名都不能掉以轻心？但哈尔的贡献绝对有价值——他们获得了光洁如新，连锈掉的水龙头都被擦得锃亮的公寓。<br/>“你成功引诱了我，”哈尔倚在新得根本不像他和巴里一起去廉价商场挑的沙发上哀嚎，“老蝙蝠明明说了让我别许愿——！”<br/>“谢谢夸奖，宝贝儿，你知道自己还能要求更多，”巴里坐在餐桌上用湿毛巾擦他的翅膀，“早就说过我很敬业了。”<br/>这下哈尔快把脸埋到抱枕里去了，他近乎呻吟地指责起恶魔来：“绝对，绝对是在搞那种漫不经心的暗示吧！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这不对，”哈尔烦躁地揣着手在他们刚打过蜡的漂亮实木地板上走来走去，“我说不出来，但这真的不对，这样好吗？我是说，你跟我去超市？然后我像个疯子一样全程对着空气说话？虽然大部分人可能真的认为我疯了——我没疯吧？我还没到计划着把时间线全部搅乱然后毁灭宇宙的程度吧？”简直荒唐，哈尔很少有这种语无伦次的时候，而巴里像是对此毫不在意似的趴在桌子上看着他，眼神中充满了虚无的平静。<br/>最后他还是缓慢地开口了，哈尔认为这其中多少带有一些故意的成分，“我可以看起来像个人类，事实上在普通人能看到的情况下我总是像个人类，只不过一直拎着公文包又穿套装罢了，你可以想象成一种力场，扭曲光线折射的角度然后看起来截然不同。”说到这儿巴里的语气中甚至微妙地出现了怜悯意味，“恶魔是最好的犯罪伙伴，假如你真心实意地想要毁灭宇宙，我甚至做不到单独出现在离你二十米远的地方。”<br/>“我们是最好的朋友。”哈尔紧紧地盯着远处的巴里，对方的金发柔顺地从前额垂下一缕，在夕阳余晖中显得格外明亮，他用古怪的语气重复了一遍，“我们是最好的朋友，行吧，起来，带上该死的环保购物袋然后我们可以在廉价超市里解决一顿晚饭。”<br/>“又或者去城中心的高档餐厅？我想布鲁斯不至于介意这点小事，事实上他更乐意看到那种title出现在账单上。”巴里试图用指尖把花瓶推得更远，在其他人眼里这举动让他看起来像只极其不满的猫，所以哈尔决定把他俩从朦胧的状态中解救出来，他以绝望的口气牺牲自己：“不，刷我的卡。”<br/>“哇哦，”他从那双蓝眼睛读出了不置可否的评价，“你确定那张卡还有效吗？”</p><p>最终他们分享了不止十个芝士番茄披萨，因为那是廉价超市里最便宜的冷冻食品之一而哈尔的储蓄卡余额恰好负担得起，并且，一个惊喜，哈尔多少还是获得了微弱的利息，考虑到五年真是不短的时间。他们逛超市的时候巴里持续抿着嘴跳过那些可爱小巧的法式可颂——哈尔对天发誓巴里愿意和它们恋爱——选择把手伸向罐头和冷冻垃圾食品，当然，蔬菜罐头。哈尔把玉米罐头倒进烧着黄油的煎锅时巴里正试图吹干他的头发，直到哈尔把一大盆黄油玉米拌生菜端上桌，也没见那金发完成和吹风机的斗争，只是更乱了，乱到哈尔忍不住抢过那个吹风机并调到最不烫手的档位，说真的哪怕你能直饮岩浆也不必把自己的脑袋当成石头一样猛吹，他知道巴里不爱吹头发，所以，哈尔只是认命地把一张热好的披萨连着盒子塞到巴里手上。“吃吧。”他尽量简洁地命令到，接着在手背试了试风筒的温度，天知道他刚拿的时候这东西简直像是要爆炸了，然后哈尔小心地让手指穿插在金色的发丝之间，好让风的接触面更大。<br/>被妥善处理的金发显然看起来柔顺又光亮，哈尔能够保证自己没有伤害到任何毛鳞片，他将这完全归功于自己，随后发现巴里已经配着沙拉快把最后两张披萨也囫囵吞掉了。“虽然我只要半个，”他咕哝着把关掉的风筒扔到一边然后弯腰去拿巴里放在腿上的披萨，“但多少留点吃的吧。”<br/>“风卷残云，”巴里惬意地用勺子挖起最后一点黄油玉米，“我给家里的冰箱施了点儿魔法以保证蝙蝠侠不会看到两个快饿死的人在翻瞭望塔的储藏室。”<br/>哈尔的身体显然比他的思绪行动得更快，在他回过神来之前就已经叼着披萨站在冰箱门前了，那个刚刚他们只能用一打啤酒装点门面的，空荡荡的冰箱，在他打开的时候满得几乎要溢出来，哈尔只能用手推着一袋五个的冷冻可颂好让冷冻室里的东西不至于全都砸在他身上。巴里的手曾经轻巧地拂过超市里那些新鲜蔬果和昂贵的面包而这些现下都塞在他们的冰箱里，他猛地甩上冰箱门并压低了声音，“你有付钱，对吧？”哈尔想，该死，他真的总是忽略掉巴里身上的诅咒……<br/>“当然，”巴里懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，“我不认为签布鲁斯的名字能有多困难，再说地狱的工资卡恰好也能换成美元——”<br/>“看来我真的该找工会投诉小蓝人了。”这是哈尔唯一能说的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最大的困难在巴里眼里根本算不上困难，他对那张熟悉的双人大床显然适应良好，所以哈尔眼睁睁地看着巴里穿着丝绸睡衣滑进了被窝，洗过澡了，就在晚餐之前。身上一直往外冒的黄油香味在提醒哈尔还没有把那件从宇宙穿到瞭望塔又穿回家的衣服脱掉，所以他只得尽量平稳地走进浴室，忽略掉里面还蒸腾的沐浴露香气，这样的努力在他看见洗浴用品的时候完全失败了，天杀的，哈尔几乎要做几个深呼吸，为什么这个被打扫过的浴室里全是婴儿用品！<br/>随后他想起来自己知道这个，极速者的皮肤会因为工业产品的添加剂而感到刺痛，提供给婴儿用的沐浴露和洗发水能稍微缓解这样的问题——他上一次在巴里家留宿的记忆已经久到会被大脑自动美化，但哈尔还记得自己当时确实安定地用了这些充满牛奶味的产品。浴缸和热水让他久违地感到舒适，同时那种高强度工作带来的疲倦开始浮起来，一直淹没到他的头顶，哈尔靠在浴缸的一侧，全年无休在你接近麻木的状态下并不是多难的事，连轴转只会让时间流逝显得格外平庸，他能像个机器一样在宇宙里到处飞来‘多管闲事’，但没有任何能让他更感激的事了，可能这样说不太好，但他真心愿意对那些召唤巴里的蠢货们说声谢谢，虽然你们是十足的蠢货，他想，我真该谢谢你们全家。哈尔猜自己可以放弃一切以换得这样的夜晚，哪怕只有一天，哪怕他只是被敌人的心灵魔法击中然后困在梦境里，他已经好到想不起午夜的幻影如何谴责，伤害，折磨他，想到这儿哈尔终于从热水的怀抱中挣脱出来，以便更快地去到他的终点。<br/>躺在靠墙那一侧的巴里看上去是睡着了，床头像以往一样开着柔光的夜灯好让哈尔不至于在进门的瞬间就摔跤，相框摆在旁边，里边是几年前的圣诞节哈尔拽着巴里一起拍的照片。零碎的细节让哈尔几乎就要相信这只是多年来一个普通的深夜，他选择结束掉海滨城的租约搬过来和巴里一起住，明早八点巴里会从床上跳起来并作弊地用神速力把自己整理好，赶去CCPD上班。但这不是，哈尔把被子扯到盖过肩膀然后拧掉那盏夜灯，一切都和那时候不一样了。<br/>他几乎是在闭眼的瞬间就坠入黑暗深处。</p><p> </p><p>重新睁开眼的感觉比想象中更好，哈尔感到喉咙深处有股烈火烧燎过后的干痒，不止这个，巴里在轻轻地拍他的背，他能听见对方一直在絮絮叨叨地说话，随后有股冷意顺着他的脊梁爬上来，哈尔再次感觉自己的牙齿不受控制地开始打架，像极了那次他们精疲力竭之后再次迎战结果哈尔的戒指完全失灵了——他被幻影困扰得太久——那让他毫无防护地在真空中待了两秒，再次被灯戒救起来的时候连他的睫毛都挂了一层霜，宇宙永恒孤寂的冰冷，他想，但他无法动弹，他知道巴里正搂着他并试图做些什么，那没有用，他被极速者的幻象拷问良久，从他得知巴里的消失开始，“我在这儿，”他终于能听清巴里那低平的声音，“我还在这儿，哈尔。”<br/>他开口的时候只是咳嗽，缺水使他压根说不出话，巴里把温水递过来的时候他甚至察觉到嘴唇上干裂的铁锈味，好极了，哈尔想，这真是……总之他在能发音的第一时间学着幻象的语气复读了那句谴责，“我没在那儿，”他尖锐地剥开自己，“你消失的时候我没在那儿。”<br/>巴里显然吃了一惊，他能感觉到那只一直轻拍自己的手有短暂的停顿，哈尔不在乎，他也不想要答案，但巴里几乎是意料之中那样想要安慰他，“这不怪你，”巴里软和地说着，“那是我的决定，我做的错事……你不该为此负任何责任，哈尔。”<br/>他脑中疯狂叫嚣的幻影突然消停了，没日没夜对自己持续的恨意化作一团棉花堵在哈尔的胸口，“你在决定前有想过跟谁说吗？”他最终干涩地发问，随后巴里握住了他冰冷的手，“我只是胆小到选择逃跑。”恶魔回答他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天他们去大卖场把扶手椅卖了，取而代之的是一把柔软的象牙色椅子，当季新款，压根不管要花多少钱，路过负一层的时候哈尔奇异地瞄到了茶壶打折专区，简洁款一壶四杯承惠三刀，妙极。他们开始在睡前喝红茶，味道非常浓，但无人因此失眠，算是好事。人很难对这样的生活说不，是吗？直接睡到自然醒，在书架上随便找找打发时间，或者是把已经足够洁净的瓷砖缝隙再清理一下，用热水澡结束这一天。自由散漫，没有计划，他们通常都睡得很早，哈尔发现自己开始记不住梦的内容——是好的方向，做梦但完全不记得证明他的睡眠质量不错。<br/>
巴里拽着他去了周围的所有咖啡厅，阿芙佳朵的Topping随时可以改变，甚至加点糖渍橙子皮也无所谓，他们还点过华夫饼，舒芙蕾，运气好的话那家店甚至做一点简餐，奥利奥冰沙配烟熏三文鱼沙拉。哈尔选择对那晚的问题进行封装，他很难说这样做是不是把炸弹塞进被子，又或者床底，但在倒计时结束之前他们要争分夺秒地抓住时机，分食一盒薯条或家庭装冰淇淋。<br/>
也可以是挂着绿光灯管的酒吧。入口处莹莹地亮着灯勾勒出几个模糊暧昧的单词，古旧海报在墙上随意地堆叠，开在地下室的酒吧最擅长调鸡尾酒，用意想不到的材料做调味，比如盛夏的番茄或是冬日的栗子，青瓜味袅袅地渗进嘴里，像是他们不曾在黑暗中长久地对视那样。远算不上醉，凌晨一点他们从酒吧出来，在黑暗的街道上路过几个挂有霓虹灯的招牌，二十四小时营业的餐馆在远处招手，菜单上胡乱地写着来自不同地区的特色，玉米片，蛋黄酱，或者炸鱿鱼圈。当然要试试，油浸甜椒配上新鲜的香草叶子，水生青草的汁液是呛人的胡椒味，焗饭倒是美味极了，龙虾汉堡里的虾肉来自冷冻室，松散而无趣。再换一种方式？他们搭上午夜的末班公交车，在城市边缘找到一家经典的，还有十分钟就打烊的海鲜店，藏红花染色后的米饭中深浅不一地埋着大头红虾，贻贝和腊肠，热腾腾地盛在铁盘里，配上两杯霞多丽酿的干白，“我更喜欢起泡酒。”巴里头也不抬地说，对此哈尔只能回答：“那下次来点粉色的？”<br/>
一切严肃谈话无疾而终，大部分时候因为他们沾到枕头就睡了，只会在阳光强烈地穿透窗帘后醒来，冰箱的食物逐渐减少，显然没有人提起补货的话题。不外食的日子他们窝进晚饭后的沙发里，补那些能一直播到世界终结的无聊肥皂剧，洗碗机任劳任怨地在橱柜下工作，偶尔发出一点咔哒声，厨房靠近浴室的那头，烘干机隆隆作响，让人忆起毛巾上柔顺剂的浅淡香气。</p><p>生活终结在他们拐过的街角，哈尔漫不经心地嚼着口香糖，薄荷味从他舌根将芝士，橄榄油和其它香料的味道强制抹去，那之后他差点撞到巴里背上，“怎么不走了？”他含混不清地，疑惑地走到和巴里并行的位置。<br/>
“哦，该死，”他说，“怪不得我总觉得忘了什么。”</p><p>那真的就像很久以前他猜到的，在中城有稳定的居所，浴室的龙头拧开永远有热水，衣柜里交替塞着他的夹克和巴里的长袖打底，冰箱除了制冰功能以外甚至内嵌了小小的咖啡机所以他早上可以往马克杯里倒两包淡奶。这都好得过分，好到让他忘记自己正变成一戳就破的白纸，他早上醒来的时候巴里正在和煎锅里的荷包蛋搏斗，等他坐到餐桌边上的时候牛奶麦片被煮得恰好，而他们依靠从门缝里塞进的报纸得过且过，没有魔法也没有诅咒——他们甚至会去街角的咖啡店买专用的豆奶回来，在迷你土耳其超市门口挑选奇形怪状的胡萝卜和洋葱，同时听见橄榄球比赛的实时播报。<br/>
这不是，也不可能，也永远不会成为现实。<br/>
他们看到了那栋小小的屋子，Iris拿着钥匙准备开门，而哈尔再回头的时候已经完全找不到巴里，悄无声息地，成了一缕幽魂。如果巴里的确回来了，哈尔很肯定第一件事不是做什么大扫除，他们会告知那些参加过葬礼的人，那些知道他们双重身份的人，并希望伤痛已经被抚平在过去，眼下生活竟能令人惊喜地继续转动起来。褪色的破碎记忆像是被修正一样重新回到哈尔的脑海里，Iris转动钥匙的姿势像是将螺丝批从他的后脑捅进去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他猛地睁开眼睛。<br/>窗外的路灯还亮着，在漆黑的夜色中刺眼地照进卧室，巴里正蜷在他身边熟睡，胸口一起一伏，哈尔茫然地把手往下放，恶魔金色的头发蹭在他的大臂上，“怎么……？”显然没醒的人语带缱绻，未尽的尾音像钩子一样在他心头破开大洞。“没什么，”他最终那样回答，搂住了巴里，“继续睡吧。”<br/>快进入睡梦边缘的时候巴里把他摇醒了，“天才，”对方坐在床上板着一张脸，“不管你信不信，我都认为你有权知道这件事。”<br/>哈尔简直要睁不开眼睛去看黑暗里的恶魔，所以他的脑子随便地挑了几个词组成句子，“Bruce知道吗？”<br/>“……知道。”巴里奇怪地沉默半晌，“这件事是，当你用纯银的匕首插进恶魔的心脏，一个真正的愿望就可以实现。注意，不是我们之前提到的扭曲的那种，天堂鼓励猎杀恶魔，因此，当你拥有一个恶魔的性命，许愿将被视作对天堂的献祭。我是说，我们那边的天堂。”<br/>哈尔没有对这席话做任何回答，他只是用力地让自己清醒过来，然后一言不发地解开了丝绸睡衣上的扣子。“你上次没说这个。”他看着那道贯穿巴里胸口的伤痕，那不能被描述成纯粹的刀伤，边缘明显有烈火灼烧的痕迹，“所以这件事有几个人知道？”<br/>“至少我的一个客户对此完全清楚。”巴里看上去并不为自己难过，“于是我获得了这个，”他并不避讳地指着胸口的痕迹，“好在他不知道恶魔里有神速力者，我在刀尖碰到心脏前震动起来穿过了他。那是迄今为止结束得最快的一单生意了，我带走他的灵魂，装在放满蜜蜂的糖罐里。”<br/>“那是梦，还是已经发生过？”<br/>“那不是梦，但你发现得太早……我们只能回到这一层。”<br/>他因而感到出离愤怒，“所以说？”<br/>“一个扭曲的，你的愿望。”恶魔平静地回答，“我试图告诉你那不对劲，但这玩意开始了就很难停下来。”哈尔想，不对，不是这个，他还有没说的话，哈尔终于在细枝末节中摸索出大概的轮廓，他希望自己能尽量淡然地面对，“所以你和Bruce讨论的是如何让我，”枕头底下一直有东西硌着他，所以哈尔顺手把它抽了出来——不出意料，是把匕首——“亲手杀了你？”<br/>“非要这样讲的话……也没错。”巴里话语间的停顿更长了，哈尔很难不让自己的心情从钝痛转成一种无可奈何的尖刻，“所以你陪了我这么久，就为了在某一天让我把这该死的刀从你胸口捅进去？太伟大了，巴里，我是不是该谢谢你的厚爱？这令人无所遁形，抗拒不得的命令，就是你想要带给我最后的……哦，亲爱的，”他讥讽地说，“你该明白我唯独做不到这件事。”<br/>“没办法啊，”恶魔叹了口气，“哪怕是Clark都杀不掉我。”<br/>他轻轻地吐出世间最恶毒的诅咒：“我只能死在挚爱之人手下。”<br/>神速力在某种意义上是种祝福，也就是说在其他情况下可能会变成诅咒，成为恶魔本身就是一种诅咒，所以这两种不同的——天，我要怎么描述，总之他们纠缠不休，到现在也没有停下来的意思。<br/>哈尔现在能明白这些话的意思了。  <br/>“你是我的埋骨之地，Hal，”极速者说，“我因你得复生，自然要为你而死。”<br/>那双注视着他的蓝眼睛有如另一个虚无缥缈的梦境，哈尔不知道这是不是个死循环，他忆起那些空无一人的街道，表情僵硬的侍者，活像背景板似的超市，他一厢情愿地用被子捂住爆炸，当作那声巨响从未出现过，太阳照常升起——他错失了每一个瞬间，迟到在每一个葬礼，现在他要亲手收割爱人的性命。<br/>他那未得机会承认，从来囿于幻想的爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>好雷 别看 快跑</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当你有了明确的幻想，一个全新的世界将以撕裂时间，空间的方式登场，借助恶魔的力量构建它，在某个宇宙中，这个词的意思是“可能成真的幻觉”。在恶魔被抽干之前，祂们会想方设法让虚无吞噬许愿的人，又或者梦中人惊醒，发觉自己早已跃过生死之隙。<br/>这是愿望的运行机制，祂说，我以为在那之前许下清理房间的愿望可以避免触发这个……真正的幻想，第一次尝试，失败，毕竟业务还不熟练。我只是听同事偶尔讲过，千年之前有人通过这个办法带着情人叛逃——呃，私奔。<br/>“我们的时间流速并不相同，和你待一天相当于我的二十日，在创建新的支线时这个房间从真正的中城独立出去，以它为中心衍生那些场景……但是太慢了，神速力同步渗入你的想法，这是为什么你在那个地点看到了Iris。都想要存活的时间线会逐渐融合，如果晚一点发觉，这里会被彻底抹去。”巴里说，“今晚时间还很长，你被拖进我的时间……这件事很快就能结束了。”<br/>“所以我最终得用这把…”哈尔看了看银色的匕首，“杀掉你？”<br/>“我猜这不会太痛，大概，”恶魔可疑地顿了顿，“在那之前你想做爱吗？”</p><p>哈尔不太记得自己是什么反应了，但他应该是骂了句脏话，“我没想到话题会转变得这么快……我……我不想。”“真的？”极速者欺身上来，把匕首推到床的另一边，以坐在他腿上的姿势气势汹汹地发问，“你不想要我？”<br/>“该死的我当然想要你！”哈尔大叫起来，“但怎么可能是这里……这样，在这种时刻？”<br/>恶魔展开祂的翅膀撑在床上，手伸进哈尔的睡衣勾住他的内裤往下拽，房间里仅有的光源是窗外恼人的路灯，从巴里背后照进来仿佛给他镀了一层圣光。哈尔悲哀地发现即使是这么多事挤在脑子里，他依然毫无抵抗力地，在巴里轻轻地抚弄下，硬了。“你想，”恶魔得意地宣告，“你想要我。”在能回答之前哈尔被卷进一个吻，这绝不是个轻柔的吻，哈尔清晰地感受着恶魔的犬齿划过他的嘴唇，他缠住巴里的舌尖，在舔舐对方上颚时绝望地想，这不是正确的时机，但……该死地好。<br/>巴里骑上来的时候猛地松了翅膀，他观察到那双蓝眼睛附近盈满了泪，极速者修长的脖颈在恶意顶弄后随之仰起，上边被啃噬的印记清晰可见，湿滑的内壁温软地裹着他，几乎要吞掉所有想法，他看着巴里试图抬起腰又落下，直到腿软得在他身上颤抖，“你不能指望我就这么看着，”哈尔把他放倒在床上，“小熊——嘘，没事，放松，让我帮你。”<br/>“不，不这，太多了，呜，你慢点！”巴里用力地推哈尔的肩膀，但这只让他遭受了更猛烈的侵入，哈尔的手掌裹住他的囊袋，手心的热度从连接处漫上来，他伸手去够哈尔的背，想把对方拽得离自己更近一些，哈尔的指尖在他的下腹轻轻地画圈，“叫我的名字，”哈尔叼着他的耳垂，“抱紧我。”<br/>他哭叫着射在哈尔手里。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜现在已经错过了说那些话的正确节点。”哈尔喉咙深处的干渴像是某种提示，“但我又希望这还不算晚……悲剧收场前演员也得互诉衷肠才对。”<br/>“说吧，Hal，”跪在他身边的恶魔眼角微微发红，诱人得像毒苹果，“就只是……说吧。”<br/>“我爱你。”哈尔说，“我爱你一心一意的固执，爱你路口转弯的残影，爱你瞬息之间跨越赤道，爱你跑过汪洋溅起水滴，爱你总是加班到犯低血糖，爱你到终点前遇到的障碍，”他突然觉得轻松起来了，“我以为仅仅是爱你，会让我心生恐惧，让我原形毕露，让我敬而远之……后来我终于发现，爱你使我英勇无畏。”<br/>“我们被教育不要表露情感，这样才能让人猜不透，被教育痛苦时不能哭泣，被教育快乐时不能大笑，所有情绪都失去合适的描述，被苍白的语言困住，不知道爱可以轻易说出口——他们说那是亵渎。花言巧语可以哄骗一个人的心，但爱做不到装模作样，爱不是陈列在橱窗里的商品，爱是裹着汉堡的报纸，没有人能阻止油滴在上面。”<br/>他的爱人在微光中碎裂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“很好，你杀了他。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，“现在把灯侠打晕，超人，这种痛苦不会持续太久…下手轻点！”<br/>目前发生的是瞭望塔双重杀人事件。<br/>他真的不想再做任何一个梦了，哈尔想，如果所有触碰都是谎言，他最好在睁眼后直接飞回OA——事实上他确实这么做了。他忽略掉周围嘈杂的声音，闭着眼睛举起戒指，制服，好，飞行准备，一，二，三……“你的男朋友是绿灯侠？”他被一声惊叫吓得差点跌在地上。<br/>好吧，这又是哪个魔法师设计的？我也许会考虑找到他爷爷的坟头然后在上面放摇滚乐，哈尔睁开眼睛，这回他真的跌在地上了。<br/>Iris West，那个Iris West，最后一次见面的时候在葬礼上戴着黑纱的Iris West……正双手叉腰怒瞪着他。旁边一道闪电暴起窜过去把她的嘴捂住，“快停下，Iris，别让Joe听见了…”巴里·艾伦双手合十，“求你了。”<br/>随后还举着发光戒指的哈尔被迫直面了走进厨房的Joe，洗衣机正常运行，烘干机在背后“滴”地一声表示程序结束，这是那个光洁如新，冰箱差点被塞爆的厨房。“你男朋友是绿灯侠？！”他看着巴里的养父转过身对着正试图讨好Iris的闪电侠，“Barry——你最好能给我一个合理的解释。”<br/>“说好的试飞员呢？！”<br/>在一阵鸡飞狗跳之后他们都坐到了桌边，哈尔眼尖地注意到那张象牙色的椅子，Joe对其舒适度称赞有加，所有人围坐在桌边，哈尔看着巴里从厨房里端出番茄牛尾汤和白酱意面，疑惑的情绪持续了晚餐全程，他甚至获得了两场私下谈话——“祝福你们。”“就算你是绿灯侠也不能完全解释……”——我也不能完全解释，好吗？他晕乎乎地看着两人走出家门，巴里把脏盘子和餐具塞进洗碗机，随后终于忍不住开口了：“Barry，我们现在是在玩‘假装无事发生过’么？”<br/>“不，”巴里抬起头朝他笑笑，“只是觉得你需要一点时间确定这里是真是假。”<br/>“毕竟我终于——永久地——下班了。”<br/>“为什么我在厨房里？”“你进去找伏特加结果滑倒了。”“我们公开关系了？”“同居一年半被家长抓到勒令我不说清楚不许出警局大门。”“所以时间线…？”“嘘，一个谎言，一种幻觉，一些你不该知道的事。”“那你？”“我从时间乱流里跑出来了。”<br/>当你闭眼，当另一个世界逐渐崩溃，我的灯塔，我的终点，我多元宇宙中独一无二的爱人，我将不顾一切向你奔跑，直到自我消解在时间长河，溅起不值一提的水花，然后投入你的怀抱。当你将刀尖推入我的心脏，向神衹祈祷，要将自己的灵魂交予我，我便死而复生，与你重归人间。以地狱之主的名起誓，死亡也不能将你从我手中夺走。</p><p>“…我有点慌了，”哈尔抖着手指向大门，“所以这是我第一次被介绍给你的家人而我几乎没怎么说话？！”<br/>“你是绿灯侠啊，”微笑的极速者说，“这绝对能解释一切啦。”<br/>不，这不能——！哈尔在内心发出哀鸣，刚才他还质问我这不能完全解释巴里的选择呢！我，绿灯侠，Hal Jordan，第一次见男朋友的家人，居然进厨房拿伏特加还摔倒了？我为什么要拿伏特加？为了壮胆么？啊？你怎么回事啊Mr. Jordan——！<br/>“因为他们问我为什么要跟你结婚。”<br/>现在，立刻，让超人再把我打晕一次！<br/>“那…你怎么说？”“我什么也没来得及说，天才，”他看见那张脸上出现只属于恶魔的笑意，“你在厨房里摔倒得太及时了。”<br/>“所以，想结婚吗？”巴里把烘干机里的浴巾和卫衣拎出来塞进衣橱，“还是让你再冷静冷静？”<br/>“顺便一提是我求的婚，花了差不多二十年的薪水～超贵的。因为没有提前三十天告知离职，他们还扣了我五十年工资诶！”对方似乎有点后悔，“早知道就不让Bruce帮忙拍下那块祖母绿了。你听听，说了不用管价格所以买了最贵的，这是人话吗？”<br/>“停停停，不要再讲了，我愿意，我可以，”哈尔帮忙关上衣橱的柜门，“至少让我出婚礼用的戒指吧！！！”<br/>“骗你的，”极速者展颜一笑，“这个时间我们甚至还没确认关系。”<br/>地狱的入职培训到底对你做了什么啊BARRY ALLEN！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关于恶魔的话究竟能有几分真</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>至少这一次，我要先到——他们回了一趟瞭望塔，跟蝙蝠侠确认一切都好，巴里又跟布鲁斯进了会议室嘀嘀咕咕，哈尔下意识地出了身冷汗，太可怕了，这场景就意味着没好事！他在心里大声呐喊，空空如也的大厅里只有友善的超人与他面面相觑。<br/>
“呃——我是说，求婚通常该准备点什么？”他决定打破这阵诡异的寂静。<br/>
“哇哦，”超人看起来很惊讶，“你打算跟闪电侠结婚啦。”<br/>
“……到底怎么回事啊，他已经请你们参加过一次了？”哈尔忍不住吐槽，“你知道，外星任务，我这里还没缓过来，就，记忆方面。”他指着自己的脑袋，尽量含糊其辞地把事实讲了，“所以说要准备点什么？”<br/>
“……抱歉，”超人看起来真心实意地为此困扰，“为什么不问问神奇灯戒呢？”<br/>
不要玩梗了！！！<br/>
灯戒默默地给他显示了宇宙储蓄账户的余额并列举了几个智慧文明的求婚方式——有些叫契约发起——所以哈尔决定要去找个厉害设计师给巴里来对熔岩摇摆彩虹糖颜色的戒指，最好是在阳光下闪闪发光的那种……如果有微弱的闪电就更好了，像神速力那样？所以他直接飞走了，留下超人面对从会议室走出来的蝙蝠侠和闪电侠，我好无辜，超人想，天知道他往哪儿飞了——宇宙那么大，是吧，难道我得盯着他去找设计师吗？</p><p>乍一冲进冰冷的真空中，时间洪流便夹杂着记忆碎片扑面而来将他裹住，哈尔像透过另一个人的眼睛那样看着所有的事，雪，血迹，遍体鳞伤的极速者，从未存在的葬礼，漩涡，契约，他们的公寓。“一些你不该知道的事。”哈尔现在知道了，闪电侠失踪前他刚搬进中城那间公寓，随后去往OA，回来后被告知闪电侠失踪，他在帮忙搜索的同时没有从那间公寓搬出去，因此幸运地接到一年后被裂缝扔在门口的闪电侠，已经入冬很久，他打算在商店彻底关门过节之前去超市囤点食物，雪皑皑地淹没楼梯，渗入纯白间的血迹令人惊心的刺眼，闪电噼里啪啦地环绕着巴里，但这并未阻拦哈尔的手，他设法把巴里弄进暖和的屋子里放在沙发上，又通知了联盟——随后有人告知了韦斯特一家——在彻底的检查过后一直不醒的闪电侠被交到他手上。“就让他躺着，”考虑到哈尔是唯一没被那些电流攻击的人，“然后等他醒来。”<br/>
平安夜当晚Joe和Iris一起来看了巴里，他们走后哈尔坐在巴里身边吃完了微波炉热的速食面条，“瞧瞧我，”他说，“如果喝醉了能让我有胆量吻你一下……”哈尔握着那双手，心想，为什么不呢？他也该有自己的圣诞礼物，哪怕只是意味不明的吻，极速者甚至不会知道这事，甚至……再也不会醒。<br/>
哈尔决定——极速者的嘴唇柔软得只存于幻想——他绝望地认为自己恐怕难以逃脱这命定的折磨了。<br/>
他们的世界有魔法，哦当然，魔法，所以挂钟在十二点响起，哈尔迷迷糊糊地从餐桌上醒来，有人在叫他，“Hal？是你吗……”巴里没能说完那句话哈尔就站到了沙发前，“我应该再吻你一下。“他没头没脑地说，随即将巴里拽进一个纯洁到可以被形容成嘴唇相碰的吻里。<br/>
“我可能睡得太久了，抱歉，”巴里的脸上露出羞涩又尴尬的表情来，在哈尔能反应之前浴室门碰地关上了。“等会儿再跟你说！”他的睡美人在那道门后高声喊道。<br/>
距离他们在门口接吻被撞见还有半年。<br/>
距离他们确定关系（时间未定）<br/>
这就是（前）恶魔所提到的，同居一年半中那一年（家庭成员：哈尔，昏迷不醒的巴里）。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们又坐在那家酒吧里了。<br/>透明水母悬丝制作的台面依旧闪闪发光地，不需要任何擦拭就可以光洁如新，他们照旧点了冲撞柠檬佐蜜蜡奶酪和熔岩摇摆彩虹糖，哈尔本想制止巴里，但他忘了，他沉迷地看着巴里的侧脸以至于没留意到巴里面不改色地喝掉了菠萝味的岩浆。等他发现的时候已经来不及尖叫，只能看着巴里若无其事地耸耸肩，又要了一杯。“现做的口感最好，”他说，“再不喝你的奶酪要化掉啦。”<br/>“不是，你，岩浆，那不能喝！”哈尔终于把脑子里乱跑的字词抓回来，“当然可以啦，”巴里指尖夹着哈尔不能食用的尖叫洋葱圈，“这是时间的恩赐，你可别说出去了。”<br/>喝到最后一杯的时候巴里看起来完全松弛下来，哈尔突然想到他可能是醉了……彩虹糖并不是真正意义上的糖，而是享誉宇宙的高强度酒精，以发出乱七八糟的闪光著称，或许（前）恶魔+极速者也不能轻易代谢掉这么多杯。这个结论在巴里一头栽进他怀里的时候变得证据确凿，对方没来由地搂着他脖子，还坐在哈尔腿上索吻，“你看他们也那么做……”哈尔手忙脚乱地抱着他以免喝醉的极速者从腿上掉下去，顺着指向‘他们’的方向只能看见角落里一对热吻的情侣，而巴里还缠着他胡言乱语地叫，天才宝贝儿甜心什么的，哈尔再次在心里辱骂该死的入职培训并坚决不承认自己实际上乐在其中，虽然先用上舌头的人是他而非巴里。<br/>他们在一个令人气喘的长吻后分开，哈尔认为再拖延最重要的事就做不成了，显然他对自己的意志力还能坚持多久充满怀疑，所以他尽量平淡，一点也不颤抖地拿出那枚戒指，“愿意跟我结婚吗？”他看着巴里，巴里醉得脸颊通红，呼吸之间都带着酒精的甜腻，“我想没什么问题，”极速者把手背举起来，“来吧。”<br/>好像只是同意和哈尔一起住那样轻松。</p><p>“他就那样简单地说了？！天，我真不敢相信，没有鲜花，没有烟火，没有任何浪漫的……？”Iris在咖啡厅里小声尖叫，“怎么能这样？”<br/>“戒指有那么好看，再说，”巴里朝正在播放每日新闻的电视看了眼，不大好意思地摸了摸头发，“我做得比较显眼嘛。”<br/>巴里甚至在世界各地的稻田里跑出了MARRY ME，至少，麦田怪圈在今年有了合理的解释。<br/>“所以？”Iris挑起眉毛，“你不会已经……”她已经有了猜测。<br/>“领证了。”巴里将这句话补完，“我喝得太醉而他明显不能把一个乱跑的极速者打晕。”<br/>“仅仅因为那是你。”“仅仅因为那是我。”<br/>“太糟糕了，你现在浑身洋溢着热恋的气息……我还以为这只会出现在头几个月谈恋爱的情侣身上。”“某种程度上你是对的。”巴里并未否认，“我被一些诅咒击中然后陷入了对丈夫的狂热爱恋中。”<br/>“你不对劲。”Iris死死地盯着他，“你也太不对劲了。别绕开话题，Barry，你知道我会弄清楚的。”<br/>“好吧，这可能得责怪撒旦。”<br/>“决心要瞒着我，huh？”“绝不说谎。”“走着瞧。”</p><p>至少生活终于愿意施舍他们一些平静的日子，没有任务，没有上班，当然，中城为闪电侠的回归而感到喜悦，虽然回归的第一件大事是让全世界人好奇‘他’的结婚对象，但，总归是好的。公寓里的剃须泡沫，冰箱里的冷冻可颂，卧室里的双人合照，他们照旧乱丢衣服，以至于到后期有些差不多的衬衣根本面目模糊，无法确认归属。超市大采购怎么能错过？自然是越多越好…“我不觉得囤那么多玉米罐头是好主意，”哈尔看着巴里抱着一打扔进推车，“虽然你能吃完。”“我想要黄油玉米沙拉，”巴里说，“你不能推脱这个绝妙的点子。”<br/>暖气开到最大，房间里甚至可以穿短袖，不管是谁都被烧得脸颊滚烫，大脑缺氧到做一些蠢事，他们吃掉很多盆沙拉，巴里居然从酒吧打包了冰棍，令人惊奇，穿越大气层没有融化掉那些可爱的小东西，他们在暖气把冰棍变成水滴前飞快地吃掉，然后拥抱，接吻，饱足地躺在沙发上，“你先去洗澡，”巴里轻轻地踢了他一脚，“我总是等不到热水器完成使命。”“遵命，”哈尔朝他敬礼，“一定完成任务。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他几乎被多简单或多直接的生活打动了。<br/>几乎，接近，差一点，用以描述近似到达终点的词语有那么多，他得踩在一个上边，然后去做。巴里在飞驰中掠过湖面和山谷，他拼尽全力让自己想不起任何事但这压根不起作用，公寓是共同财产，今天面见的律师那样讲，如果离婚的话您这边损失比较大……天知道他为什么去见那个律师，一个输掉的赌约几乎毁掉了他的早晨，直到绿光出现在他的视线尽头——等等，哈尔，你不能——他停住了。<br/>然后摔进得意忘形的哈尔怀里。<br/>“你在做什么？”他没好气地瞪了哈尔一眼，“我的丈夫应该站在我面前等着我撞飞他吗？”<br/>“放轻松点，小熊，”哈尔平静地回应他，“只不过觉得在婚礼前不能见面这种规矩跟我无关，你知道的，合法伴侣。”<br/>“我以为你正在享受迟来的单身夜？”“哦，你是指看穿着消防员服装的男人跳脱衣舞么？他们可没你一半好看。”<br/>“我把西装弄坏了。”他埋在哈尔怀里，心想没人会注意到两个派对的主角同时消失——才怪，希望客人们会装作没看见，哦，他们会的，布鲁西宝贝将闪耀全场，巴里和他有交易。“没什么好在意的，反正……”<br/>“新郎在婚礼结束后不参加单身夜又把西装弄坏了合情合理。”<br/>“谁说不是呢，”哈尔耸耸肩，“到底是什么人会把单身夜放到婚礼之后开啊！”<br/>“啊，Bruce说那样会很好玩…他有计划的。”<br/>“计划就是带你去扔骰子然后用神速力作弊？我怀疑所有超能力者都要被赌场拉黑了。”<br/>“没有！”巴里立刻否认他，“纯粹是我手气好。”<br/>“我不认为哪个恶魔会在扔骰子的时候表现糟糕，你知道的，所有记载都表明他们精于此道。”<br/>“哈，那就和我无关啦。”</p><p>他们当然分别为此紧张过，但哪怕只有一次，在所有人面前接吻也不是那么难以接受的——他们早就在某个酒吧里实践过了，不是么？中间出过最大的事可能是他们房间的床塌了，啊，跟那些事无关，纯属年久失修——中间塌了，他们竟然睡了好几天才发现，毕竟因为床的轻微斜度两个人搂在一起睡中间这种事，跟平常真的区别不大。所以在婚礼前一天他们设法阻止了所有电话和祝福，“留到明天说吧。”他们在语音信箱里那样说，然后跑到家具卖场去看了整整一天，新的床结实，配有可靠的床垫和松软的羽毛枕，虽然这点儿好处在晚上羽毛满天飞的时候全然消失。<br/>他们真不该用枕头互殴。<br/>新婚生活当然是一团乱麻，他们每揪出个线头就尽快解决，比如说在一起值班的时候算信用卡账单。如果解决不了——这就是为什么他们正坐在悬崖上看日落的原因。巴里的肩膀疼得厉害而哈尔觉得自己离脑震荡也不远了，当你作为超级英雄有些事真的很难避免，所以他们在离开战场后找了个最近的悬崖过纪念日，没有红酒也没有蜡烛，他们在橘红的夕阳下沉默，拥抱，然后微笑。<br/>“至少我们还赶得上汉堡店的关门时间。”巴里说。<br/>“那快走吧。”哈尔揉着眼睛，“终于，感恩止痛片。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>